ANSWER
"Ответ" - это вторая японская тема открытия "Yu-Gi-Oh! 6 миров!" в исполнении Only this time. '''Он заменил первую начальную песню "[https://yugioh-vi-worlds.fandom.com/ru/wiki/DICE '''DICE]"' 'и дальнейшем он будет заменен на Never give it up. Текст песни Japenese/Romaji Saki wo yuku hizunda shiruetto te wo nobasu hodo ni toonoite Tooriame ga nokoshita sairensu iki wo suru tabi hieta shinzou wo kakimidasu Zero ni natta kontorasuto kiesatte mo wakaranai Me ni utsuru no wa hiekitta hada to musuu no hareeshon Souzou wo koeta sekai ga boku ni omoiegaita saranaru genkai wo Koeta sono saki ni doushiyoumonai kurai kitaishiteirunda Sou nando egaita yume darou to ushinatta kanjou wa Dore dake saken demo dare ni mo todokanakute Zanzou no mukou de mourou to sobietatta matenrou kizu darake ni natta Sono ashi de Go a head Ano keshiki made ato wazuka nante ittarikitari kurikaeshi no Just a game Wazuka ni matataku me no saki no zettai zetsumei made fukitobasu Black Blast Lady? Shiranai kao shite douse nante yogoreta kotoba narabetatte saa kyoumei shiyou Uchinarase BANG BANG BANG Me wo korashite mada tarinakute gokan ja mou wakaranai Yowane ni kaeru isshun ichibyou mo oshinde mogaita Kara ni natta kokoro no oku de atsumeta kakera wo kasanete tsukutta namida mo Sou nando datte sono koe wo ushinatta shoumei wa Dore dake saken demo dare ni mo todokanakute Hikkaite kamitsuite kirisaite kutabireta kanjou mo kizu wo nazoreba Kotae ni narunda Mienakute mo sono koe no suru hou e tameratte mo michi wa dekiterunda yo Boku no te wo totte mada arukeru darou aisubeki mono ni kaketa inochi wo Sou nando datte sono koe wo ushinatta shoumei wa Dore dake saken demo dare ni mo todokanakute Hikkaite kamitsuite kirisaite kutabireta kanjou mo kizu wo nazoreba Revive Shoumei shitainda kirihiraita sora e hanatsu shoudou seotta kitai wa Mou yousha naku noshikakatte Koukai shitatte modorenai mou konna kowaresou na itami mo Subete chikara ni kaete shimaundarou sono kotae wa zutto kono te ni attanda English Translation / English Lyrics The silhouette ahead has warped to the extent that it recedes as soon as my hand reaches out to it In the silence left behind by the shower, my chilled heart is disturbed every time I breathe The contrast that became zero remains incomprehensible even as it vanished Reflected in my eyes are completely chilled skins and innumerable halations Before I can exceed even the limits of what I pictured about the world that exceeded my imagination I have to face expectations that have grown to the point of hopelessness Yes, no matter how much I scream about the dreams I constantly depicted and the feelings I lost They can never reach out to anybody The hazy, towering skyscraper opposite of the afterimage is riddled with scars But I still go ahead from its foot It is only but a short way until that scene, yet one repeatedly goes back and forth like it's just a game Facing a desperate situation with no escape before one's barely blinking eyes, can the Black Blast Lady still blow away? Treat each other as strangers, since there's only vile words lining up anyway; come, let's resonate And go bang bang bang Straining my eyes is still not enough; I can no longer comprehend with my five senses And I agonize over the very moment when my feeble complaints are replaced So too, are my tears, which are continuously created with the assembled fragments from my hollowed-out inner heart Yes, no matter how much I scream about the proof regarding that voice I lost They can never reach out to anybody If the wounds of my worn out feelings, caused by scratches, bites and cuts, are reproduced They will be the answer Even if one cannot see, one can still follow the direction of that voice; even if one is hesitating, one can still make a way Take my hand, as you can still walk, right? I am willing to put up my life for my dearest Yes, no matter how much I scream about the proof regarding that voice I lost They can never reach out to anybody If the wounds of my worn out feelings, caused by scratches, bites and cuts, are reproduced Revive I want to prove it, about the impulse released by cutting through the sky The expectations I bear are already weighing on me mercilessly There is no turning back even if I have regrets; by now even such a seemingly debilitating pain Can be transformed completely into strength; the answer was always in these hands Kana (Kanji, Hiragana, Katakana) Lyrics 先を行く歪んだシルエット　手を伸ばす程に遠のいて 通り雨が残したサイレンス　息をする度　冷えた心臓を掻き乱す 0になったコントラスト　消え去ってもわからない 目に映るのは冷え切った肌と　無数のハレーション 想像を超えた世界が僕に思い描いた更なる限界を 超えたその先に　どうしようも無いくらい期待しているんだ そう何度描いた夢だろうと喪った感情は どれだけ叫んでも誰にも届かなくて 残像の向こうで朦朧とそびえ立った摩天楼　傷だらけになった その足でGo a head あの景色まであとわずかなんて　行ったり来たり繰り返しのJust a game 僅かに瞬く眼の先の絶体絶命　まで吹き飛ばすBlack Blast Lady？ 知らない顔してどうせなんて汚れた言葉　並べたってさあ共鳴しよう 打ち鳴らせBANG BANG BANG 目を凝らしてまだ足りなくて　五感じゃもう解らない 弱音に換える一瞬一秒も惜しんで足宛いた 空になった心の奥で　集めた欠片を　重ねて創った涙も そう何度だってその声を喪った証明は どれだけ叫んでも　誰にも届かなくて 引っ掻いて噛み付いて切り裂いて　くたびれた感情も　傷をなぞれば 答えになるんだ 見えなくても　その声のする方へ　躊躇っても　道は出来てるんだよ 僕の手を取って　まだ歩けるだろう　愛すべき者に懸けた命を そう何度だってその声を喪った証明は どれだけ叫んでも　誰にも届かなくて 引っ掻いて噛み付いて切り裂いて　くたびれた感情も　傷をなぞれば Revive 証明したいんだ　切り拓いた空へ放つ衝動　背負った期待は もう容赦なくのしかかって 後悔したって戻れない　もうこんな壊れそうな痛みも 全て力に変えてしまうんだろう　その答えはずっとこの手にあったんだ Видео Персонажи Юкей Шон Аллея Хоуп Алита Хоуп Майк Юго Керон двое неизвестных Зеон одна неизвестная Хранители король и королева Крея Аой Дзайдзен Юзу Хираги Рекен Когами неподтвержденные персонажи